


Sex Pollen

by Luula



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Sex Pollen, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luula/pseuds/Luula
Summary: “Yaz you have to listen to me,” the Doctor eyes are wide as she grips her by the shoulders. “Because in about three and a half minutes I won’t be able to think clearly anymore…”“What!?” Yaz says, panicked. The Doctor’s pupils are blown. “What’s happening to you?”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sex Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Non-contober day 3! Sex Pollen (couldn't think of a title)

“Yaz you have to listen to me,” the Doctor eyes are wide as she grips her by the shoulders. “Because in about three and a half minutes I won’t be able to think clearly anymore…”

“What!?” Yaz says, panicked. The Doctor’s pupils are blown. “What’s happening to you?”

“I do not consent. No matter what I say, no matter how much I beg you I  _ don’t  _ want that. Okay?”

“Want what!? Doctor… what’s wrong!?”

Thay was roughly ten minutes ago. Now, Yaz is pinned to the wall of the tiny prison cell her and the Doctor have been thrown in, and the Doctor is panting into her neck.

“ _ Please _ … I’ll die if you don’t!”

“Doctor!” Yaz gasps. “You said no before!”

“That was before! I’ll  _ die  _ Yaz! I can feel it stopping my hearts… you don’t want me to die do you!?”

Alarmed, Yaz shakes her head. She squirms when the Doctor leans in, tugging at her. “But… you said…”

“Yaz you have to!” She begs, “you want to! I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. I’ve known for months you know…”

Yaz’s eyes widen. “You have!?” She gasps. The Doctor nods.

“Yes. Please Yaz! Help me… save me…  _ please…” _

Yaz takes a deep breath. “O-ok,” she says. “I’ll do it to save you.”

“And because you want me,” the Doctor replies, clutching at her.

“Yes,” Yaz nods. “I do. Doctor…”

Kissing the Doctor is everything she ever dreamed, and then her hands are all over Yaz and Yaz hastens to get the Doctor out of her clothes as she moans into her mouth.

“Please Yaz,” she pants.

“It’s ok. I’m gonna take care of you,” Yaz promises. 

She strips the Doctor’s pants off and finds her wet between her legs, and Yaz feels herself grow even wetter, her whole body shaking with pleasure as she finally touches the Doctor like she has wanted to for so long. 

The Doctor clutches at Yaz’s wrist. “Please Yaz!” She gasps. She pushes her hand into Yaz’s jeans as Yaz slips her fingers inside the Doctor, finding her silky, hot and wet, and they both moan deeply. 

She isn’t even sure how it happens but somehow Yaz finds them both in the floor, the Doctor a writhing mess beneath her as Yaz plunges three fingers into her rapidly, fucking her furiously as the Doctor moans and begs for more and more. The Doctor’s own fingers are rubbing frantically between Yaz’s legs, massaging her clit, and it’s not long before she’s coming with a gasp against the Doctor’s sweaty hair. The Doctor climaxes too, her inner walls clamping down on Yaz’s fingers as she fucks her hard until she stops moaning and shaking.

She pulls her fingers out and collapses beside her, and both of them are panting and sweating, their clothes and hair in disarray.

After a long moment, Yaz hears a sniff, and looks over to see the Doctor, to her horror, crying quietly. 

“Doctor!” She sits up in alarm.

She reaches down to drag her pants back on and turns her back on Yaz. “I told you no Yaz,” she says quietly, her voice just above a whisper. “I told you no and you still did this.”

Yaz stares at her back with a pounding heart and dry mouth. “I… I thought. You said… you said you would die! I thought I was helping you! I thought you wanted it…” she whispers the last part, and there is a pause before the Doctor answers.

“I didn’t,” she whispers back.

Yaz feels faint. “I…”

“We need to get out of here. Then I’m taking you home.”

“Home?” Yaz stares at her, panic rising as she gets to her feet.

“Yes,” the Doctor says, turning away to fiddle wit her sonic. “I can’t trust you anymore.”


End file.
